marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Founder (Red Right Hand) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Red Right Hand HQ, Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Renato Guedes | First = Wolverine Vol 4 #1 | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 14 | HistoryText = Origin When he was a child his father was a self made man, who owned coal mines all over Kentucky. Then one year when the workers went on strike his father tried to use force to break up the Union and the Union responses was to send Wolverine. His father agreed to negotiate but was furious and attacked the Union leader, killing her. Wolverine then killed his father and told the then 10 year old boy to forget about him. The next few years the Founder didn't forget, he lost his family fortune, and was forced to work 12 hour days in the mines his father used to own. When he was old enough he made his own fortune and bought the mines his father used to own, and burned them down. He then tried to track down his father's killer, but it wasn't till years later that he was able to confront Logan. He shot him several times but Logan's healing factor made it possible for Logan to heal and beat the founder up. Over the year the Founder tried to kill him but always failed, that when he learned he couldn't do it alone and started the Red right Hand. The Red Right Hand is an organization created by people who lives have been tragically affected by Wolverine in some way or another. The Founder recruits the members due to the personal vendetta against Wolverine. Making a deal with the Devil and meeting Daken The Organization decided that the worst punishment for the seemingly un-killable Wolverine was to send his soul to Hell. The Husband was approached by a demon which he made a deal with in exchange for letting the demon possess Wolverine body. The creature became Hellverine and decided to track down each of Wolverine’s friends and family to kill them one-by-one. When The Founder created this criminal organization, Daken discovered its existence and joined them in order to help them get their revenge against Wolverine. To that end, Daken decided to find his father’s children all around the world through the years, he then gave them to the Red Right Hand and on his advice, the criminal organization trained them in order to use them as weapons against Logan. Daken knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against Logan but having his father killing them would hurt him in the worst way possible. Those children would be known as the Mongrels. Final Revenge After Wolverine escaped from Hell and banished Hellverine , he killed Mystique, and was lured to the Red Right Hand's base in Mexico where they pitted him one-by-one against the members of the Mongrels. Despite what they did to his friends, Wolverine gave each one of them a chance to surrender peacefully but the Mongrels attacked him on sight and tried to kill him. As a result Wolverine killed most of them, while the others killed themselves and after defeating the leader of the Mongrels, Gunhawk, Logan confronted the members of the Red Right Hand. But the Red Right Hand's final revenge against Wolverine was to deny him his own revenge against them, to that end each member committed suicide, leaving Wolverine with only a message: the Mongrels were his children, this revelation and the fact that he killed his own children devastated Logan. The members of the Red Right Hand then went to hell were they were greeted by their dead loved ones, except for The Son. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Suicide